


Rewards for Good Behavoir

by AbandonedLibrary



Series: Dark Commanders [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Galrans, Anal, Blow Jobs, Dark!Lance, Gangbang, Lance has a vagina as well as cock, M/M, M/M/M/M/M/M - Freeform, Omega!Lance, Other characters shown not for long though, knots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8447608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonedLibrary/pseuds/AbandonedLibrary
Summary: A way to have good soldiers or good anything, was to reward. Always reward for a job well done. And his soldiers, definitely did a job well done.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is pure filth. 
> 
> Like, guys there is so much filth. This is probably the dirtiest one I've ever made. Yup, nothing beats this one so far. Until I'll figure something out to beat this. 
> 
> ANYWAY! So, this is going to be apart of one-shot series. Since I liked the small amount of plot I have for it. 
> 
> Follow me on TUmblr for updates on KnightNuraStar or Twitter at KnightNuraStars! Or just come talk to me! 
> 
> Also VOLTRON POSITIVITY WEEK!  
> http://paladinet.tumblr.com/post/151236222824/yep-its-what-you-think-it-alright-yall-il-say
> 
> Please join in and spread the love and positive light in the fandom! 
> 
> Anyway... ENJOY!

“Do you all know what happened?” Lance asked, his tone happy as he stared at the five soldiers in front of him. He smiled, when each and everyone of them bowed to him with grace that he engraved into the soldiers early on. 

“Permission to speak, Sir?” one of them asked, polite and yet hard. 

“Proceed.” Lance spoke, his voice almost bell like as he pulled his legs up in order to rest them over the arm of the throne like chair he was one. Each one of them wore a helmet that completely covered their faces, but Lance knew all of their eyes stared as he opened his legs in order to wrap them around the arm of the throne. 

“We have successfully gotten information on the rebel scum. Not only did we get the information, but we detained some of their high captains and killed off everyone on the base.” The middle on informed, making Lance beam so bright that a few of the soldiers wanted to puff out their chest in pride. 

“You did!” Lance informed, roaming his hands around his body and allowing himself a second to admire his team, HIS soldiers. 

Lance smirked, smelling the arousal in the air from the Alphas that kneeled in front of him. But, none of them twitched and none of them made a move on hime. Just how he trained each and every single one of them to be. It was a hard process and one, that was pleasurable for Lance when he saw the fruits of his labor bloom in front of him. 

Yes, his Galra were the best no matter how much Pidge bitched that they weren’t. 

“Which is why, I should reward you all for doing such a hard work for me.” He informed, his turning into a deeper tone. “Seriously, you do so well for me. How did I deserve all of you?” Lance asked, placing a finger on his lips as he stared at the large soldiers. 

“Permission to speak Sir.” one of his soldiers spoke, the last one on the left. 

“Granted.” 

“It is us, that don’t know how’d we deserve you.” He informed, making Lance feel himself get wet at the words. The omega smirked, before sitting properly on the chair spreading his legs a bit so he could show the others his slick omega hole and asshole. His cock was already leaking, Lance didn’t bother with clothes when he called for his soldiers as this was easier. 

“You know how to make me such a wet mess.” Lance informed, before getting off the chair completely. He walked around his soldiers, slick and fluids ripping onto the metal ground as he looked at each and everyone one. Their armors were black, but the lights that glowed were blue that matched his quintessence that flowed inside of them. They looked like an elite version of a Galra Androids, but were flesh and blood inside the armor. 

It helped, making the enemies think they were mindless drones on the battlefield. Even their helmets were designed to be just like the androids and Lance couldn’t help, but slide a finger down one of his soldier’s helmets. 

“Do you think you deserve your reward?” Lance asked, his voice curious as he stared at the soldiers. 

“Permission to speak sir.” asked another one of his soldiers. This one was all the way on the right, making Lance mewl in confirmation. 

“We deserve, whatever you think we deserve.” he informed, making Lance feel another rush of slick drip out of them. His soldiers, really knew how to make a good mess out of him. Without a words Lance goes the middle soldier, his leader and one he calls Elite. From right to left, he named each one a name that sounded elegant and deadly. Alpha, Foxtrot, Elite, Kilo and of course his vicious Tango the one Lance could feel salivating in his helmet.

The omega smirked, his eyes heavy with lust before he stepped right back in front of them. He watched and studied, each one loving how he could feel Elite staring straight at his omega hole that dripped like a two credit whore. 

“Elite, you’re first.” Lance informed, watching with appreciation as Elite rose once again with grace. He walked over to him and Lance gave a nod before suddenly Elite dropped to his knees. Pressing something on his helmet, Lance watched the hungry Alpha mouth go wide showing a glint of teeth before they smashed right into his omega pussy. Lance grunted and moaned, already hearing and feeling Elite sucking at his hole to consume the liquids that freely flowed out. 

It was like the other hasn’t drank any fluids in days with how he was acting. Lance smiled, feeling strong claws gripe his legs making the skin bruise so deliciously. Lance looked over to the others and smirked at Tango before looking at Foxtrot. He nodded to Foxtrot who, also got up with the same beauty as Elite. He walked all the way to be behind him and pressing his helmet as well. 

“OOoohhhhhh....” Lance cried, feeling those large hands spread his cheeks and a thick and long tongue thrusting inside. His muscles twitched around the hot wiggling tongues and Lance mewed in pleasure at the hot feeling. 

“Alpha, Kilo come here.” Lance beckoned, chuckling when he heard just the faintest growl from Tango. But, Tango was delicious when he was forced to wait for a long time. Which is why, he needed to stay there just a bit longer. Even though this was their reward, he was still their leader and his pleasure will always come first. 

They came to him, and Lance already knew where exactly they would go. They attacked his chest, humming in delight as they sucked his nippled and massaged it hoping to fill their mouths with the milk that could be produced there. But, Lance wasn’t pregnant and he hasn’t taking his special medicine that could cause this. 

But, to his delight, his soldiers still loved sucking at his little tits. 

“Aaahhhhhhh...” Lance moaned, legs shaking as the tongues felt so amazing. They were so much better than any disgusting filth tongue that could have touched him. To think, he thought he wanted human Alphas when Galra ones were so much better. 

“Boys, let me help you with those.” Lance spoke, his tone hungry as he felt their arousal even more. 

Elite was first, opening the panel down below and revealing a large thick cock that dripped in anticipation. Lance licked his lip as he saw the spurs that were on the cock, before pressing a hand on the other’s chest making the other go into a laying position. Lance spread his lips, teasing the tip of the Alpha’s cock by going down just for the very tip to go in before lifting back off. Lance smirked as he felt Elite’s composure almost become compromised. But, like his name he stayed calm as he allowed him to do whatever he wanted. 

It was why Lance gave him the name Elite and is why he was the second in commander whenever on missions. With a little playful smile Lance dropped onto the cock and shouted when he felt those spurs press against his walls rubbing so roughly against his G spot he would have came right there and then. Lance breathed, before spreading his own cheeks giving Foxtrot a wink who took the message. Another cock was shoved in and Lance almost felt his eyes roll the back of his head. 

Yes, these cocks were perfect. 

He still can’t believe at one point he crave a human’s cock. 

“Alpha, Kilo...” Lance purred, feeling them brush their cocks on his cheeks. Grabbing them, Lance lifted up and slammed down giving the signal to start for the two that were engulfed in his warmth. Elite and Foxtrot did as they were told, thrusting into Lance making the omega cry as he sucked and pumped the two large cocks that pushed against his face. 

It was amazing to Lance, the spurs that rubbed inside his pussy rubbed his G-spot brutally. It rubbed against it, causing wave upon wave of pleasure run all over his body. Added with the cock in his ass hitting his prostate, Lance could feel his tears roll down his face from the amount he was feeling. 

In and out, the sound of something squishing consuming the room and the smell of Alphas mixing with one Omega made Lance flush out more slick. Lance smirked when he took Kilo’s cock hole allowing the other to thrust inside, his tongue laying flat as he allowed the Galra to thrust into his mouth. Kilo didn’t last long, while his knot didn’t come the pleasure allowed him to spurt a large load into his mouth making Lance drink everything with a delightful smile. 

“So good Kilo.” Lance complimented, before opening his mouth again and allowing Alpha to thrust in. The Galra gripped his head and thrusted so fast he could almost feel it pierce his throat. The Spurs once again felt so good inside his mouth. 

Suddenly, Foxtrot grunted and Lance screamed with Alpha’s cock around his mouth as shoved his knot inside him. Spurting the large load into his ass, making him feel warm and full. It seems though, that the vibrations on Alpha’s cock was enough to make the Alpha spurt his own load into his throat. It was all so much that Lance allowed his own release, muscles spasming around the cocks inside him and his fluids squirting out in a rush. 

Elite, of course held out the most before he shoved his own knot inside. Lance shivered, feeling semen mix in with his own juices. It always excited Lance, making his cock jump up again in interest. Lance grinned, when he felt Elite’s thumb press against the small nub that was hidden just under his cock. Small little sparks were sent down his spine and Lance pouted at the teasing nature of Elite. 

“Such a tease.” Lance informed, getting a chuckle from the Galra. 

Finally though their knots deflated, making Lance motion for Alpha and Kilo to take their places. Each one always had a preference, but they do change it up every now and then. It seemed Alpha wanted his ass this time and Kilo wanted his pussy. Lance grinned, when so much cum dribbled out before thick cocks thrusted into him. Dirty cocks covered in the stuff pressed against his face making Lance nuzzle into them causing the mess to cover his face. 

“No worries, you get to fuck my mouth as well.” Lance spoke, jumping when the cocks inside him started to move. Kilo and Alpha, were always in sync with each other, making Lance shove himself back down on them as they pounded in. Like before he lay his tongue flat and allowed the Galra’s to fuck his face with vigor. At the corner of his eyes, he could tell that Tango was growling the panel on his cock open to reveal it to have a dark shade of angry purple. His mouth piece was also open and the other was openly drooling at the sight of him. 

Good, it will be his turn soon. 

Lance jumped, when he felt Alpha reach over to pumped his cock and Kilo to play with his clit. It surprised Lance so much, he came shaking around the still moving cocks that continued to pound into him. Lance blinked when he felt something warm get shot down his throat making him drink a few mouthfuls before letting Elite’s cock go. In it’s place was Foxtrot’s and licked the tip before opened his mouth wide. Just as he thrusted in, the two on the bottom thrusted their knots inside of him to shoot another thick load in. 

“Such good boys.” Lance thought, pride in swelling in his chest as he looked up to Elite and Foxtrot. He could feel their devotion with the bond he had for each of them. And Lance loved it, their complete and other devotion. No one else matters except for him and of course their Emperor Zarkon. Who had given Lance so much from being an unwanted omega in the rebel scum clutches to being something so precious they would kill a whole universe to keep him safe. When Lance gulped down Foxtrot’s cum, before pull out and winked at the other. 

“Good boys...” Lance cooed, waiting for the other two to deflate. 

Now... it was time for Tango’s turn. 

Wiggling himself off of Alpha’s and Kilo’s cocks, he motioned them away. They did as they were told, standing with the others as they knew what was going to happen. Lance looked over to Tango, seeing the mess he was making on the floor with a chuckle. Though, he couldn’t really blame the other for how he was. 

He was made to be savage. 

“Come on Tango, it’s finally your turn.” Lance informed, wiggling his ass smiling when globs of cum spilled out and onto his inner thighs and legs. 

Like a wild animal, Tango bolted from his spot making Lance smirk before he screamed when a cock was thrusted into him. Lance didn’t even have a chance to say anything as Tango pounded into him, being so rough that it was causing his pussy to resist a bit. Large hands grabbed his cock harshly and Lance opened his mouth in a scream as Tango pumped him cock so hard the pain and pleasure were mixing together. 

“You may.” Lance informed, seeing the other’s pump their cock and look at him so intensely. How, could he not spoil his soldiers just a little bit? They all came forward and aimed their cocks at him as they pumped, grunting and growling as they looked at him. 

Tango brutally slapped Lance’s ass, making him tighten his hold on the other’s cock causing Lance to whimper from under him. Without warning he was forced onto his back just as load of cum showered onto him, making Lance yelp when some of it covered his face like a mask. Lance couldn’t open his eyes, but he push his chest up when he felt himself coming around Tango’s brutal cock. 

His cock weakly spurting in the alpha’s hand making Tango take it to lap at cum. Fluids sprayed around and Lance swore that was probably the reason for his knot to happen, having it shoved in without mercy as Tango continued to give shallow thrusts. Lance whimpered, his pussy so over sensitive before of the fucking and the spurs. But, Lance knew it wasn’t over just yet. 

When Tango’s cock went just a little soft for him to pop out did he turn Lance over once again in order to fuck his ass. Lance grunted, feeling the head of the cock punch his prostate. At times it missed and other times it was so spot on that Lance whited out a bit. Again, he watched his soldier pump their cocks making Lance chuckle knowing they wanted to cover him their cum. In order for everyone to smell that they were the ones that were able to touch him. 

When he could feel the warm spunk cover his back, did he motion for Elite who kneeled beside Lance. Lance made a few hand signals, which was hard as he was moving forward on the floor with how hard Tango was fucking him. Elite nodded, before sending out signals to the others who immediately went to do as Lance wished. “Seriously Pidge, it’s so worth putting the time to train flesh of Galra.” Lance thought, feeling the Tango’s knot once again get shoved inside. 

“Tango, do you want to fuck my mouth?” Lance asked, curious as the other was always half and half on it. Usually he would if he was the first, only agreeing on the rare times to fuck it after the others. It seems though, it was the later as Tango shook his head growling and snapping his jaws as he continued to give shallow thrusts. Lance smiled, reaching to pat the other’s cheek making sure not to get any fluids on it before waiting for the knot to go down. 

Like usual, Tango waited until it completely deflated before pulling out making sure to keep him up in order for him to catch his breathe. Lance smirked, the bonds were tugging at him in all directions and Lance pulled back. He was helped up by Tango and Foxtrot, though Tango gave a light growl at the other. But, like usual, they all knew about Tango and weren’t bothered by the growl. 

Tango wouldn’t attack unless Lance wished it. 

“Let’s go. I need to go to the baths and then we need to report to Zarkon.” Lance ordered, watching as the others made themselves presentable. Lance smirked, before he started walking allowing cum, slick and juices to run freely out of him. It dropped in either spurts or actual globs as he made his way to the baths. Allowing the other Galra Soldiers, normal foot soldiers, to look on with hunger. But, many didn’t dare attack him. 

Some examples still fresh in their mind when a few tried to bend the Omega over. 

Some examples were still stained on certain walls actually. 

Elite, bowed opening the shower door and allowing Lance inside. The waters were warm and the liquid washed away everything as Lance worked to get everything out of him. Once cleaned, he came out of the shower refreshed before spreading out. Instantly, his soldiers placed on his clothes and armors making sure to rub a few bruises here and there before bowing when he was finished. 

“Elite.” Lance called, getting the other to bow again before he picked up the other. Lance rested in one of his arms as they made their way to the other section of the large warship. Heavy metal doors opened and Lance smirked when he saw the other commanders and some of their soldiers standing at the ready. 

“Oh, Lance, another successful mission.” Pidge informed, when Lance ordered Elite to go up to the druid. 

“Of course.” Lance scoffed, making another two other figures chuckle beside her. 

“Hunk, how is your rule over the Balmerans?” Lance asked, amused when the other smirked two Balmerans kneeling behind him as he placed his hands on his hip. “Good, found a way to produce more crystals. We should be able to produce so much more now.” Hunk informed, making Lance nod in approval before he smirked at the other who stood beside him. 

“Keith, I haven’t seen you in so long. I’ve missed you.” Lance informed, getting a cruel smirk in return from the best Pilot in the Galra Empire. 

“I’ll have to visit soon and remind you why you missed me.” the other informed, making Lance giggle. 

“Oh, and what about me?” came another voice, making Lance perk up. 

“Shiro, I didn’t know you were back! Really, I should have known since Keith is here.” Lance informed, blue eyes showing mischief as he watched the Galra and Champion stood next to each other. It was no secret that they were bond mates, but it was also no secret how the only one to join their bed or really in their lives was Lance. It was an arrangement that worked with all of them perfectly. 

Suddenly, there was a commotion and Lance bowed his head while Elite and everyone around him kneeled. Zarkon, in all his glory came in with a smirk on his features showing that their leader was in a very happy and joyous occasion. 

“Commander Blue... come forth.” Zarkon ordered, making Lance preen under his attention as he was let down by Elite before making his way to Zarkon. Lance bowed, graceful and with of course, elegance as he looked at his Emperor with adoration. 

“Just a few months ago, I’ve seen those miserable humans reject you, calling you undesirable Omega something along the lines of trash....” Zarkon started, getting many loud growls and even roars from the crowd. Lance smiled at the reaction, many even shouting about how stupid humans were if they wouldn’t see the majesty of him. 

“But, look at you...... A successful Commander, who’s name is one that puts nightmares in the most hardened soldiers. An omega who’s desired by all and a fighter who ironically paints his battlefields red.” Zarkon spoke, getting a few cheers and Lance puffed out his chest in pride. A few looked at Keith, who smirked, looking at Lance with pride for even though he was called Commander Red. Zarkon smirked, reaching out to lightly brush his cheek making Lance shiver in happiness. 

“We are all here to recognize Commander Blue for another successful mission.” Zarkon finished, looking at Lance who spoke to his Emperor with love. 

“GLORY TO THE GALR EMPIRE! VREPIT SA!” Lance shouted, getting roars and cheers from behind him. Zarkon smirked, reaching out again to touch Lance’s cheek, before leaving. With a light skip, Lance made his way back to Elite who went back to carrying him. 

“Seriously Lance, how the hell do you do it?” Matt whined, coming up to stand beside his sister making Lance smirk. 

“I reward for good behavior.”


End file.
